


fireworks are overrated anyways

by StrawberrySmutcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Childhood, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Oikawa failed in getting Hajime to kiss him, and the one time he succeeded</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks are overrated anyways

**Author's Note:**

> I finally gave in and wrote total fluff. I figured a 5 +1 thing would be the best intro into a fluff fest. I also used a couple hc from Iwaoiheadcannons on tumblr. Please excuse the spacing if you're reading this on a computer, I fashioned it fit a phone screen. Also excuse the ooc because I have read too many dj's and think they've forever skewed Iwaoi's relationship for me.

(1)

Oikawa was always a touchy-feely kind of kid. He’d always hang off of anyone that was around. Especially Hajime. Whenever they were around each other Oikawa would reach out to Hajime and grab his hand. Hajime never minded, unless Oikawa’s hand was sticky, if that was the case then he’d immediately let go of Oikawa’s questionable hands and tell him he wouldn’t hold Oikawa’s hand until Oikawa washed them.

Oikawa would always glare at Hajime and say “Iwa-chan is so mean~ he won’t hold my hand like a good friend would” until Hajime hugged Oikawa tightly. If he didn’t hug him Oikawa would pout and whine all day, it was easier to hug Oikawa for a little bit than deal with Oikawa’s exasperating moodiness.

At the moment they were holding hands on Hajime’s bed, Oikawa was cuddled close into Hajime’s side. Oikawa pulled away slightly, he breathed heavily through his mouth before he stared at Hajime determinedly. He leaned forward until their noses hit awkwardly. Oikawa pulled back faintly, he squished Hajime’s cheeks together with his small, chubby hands and pulled Hajime’s face towards his own until they were close enough to nearly be touching lips. What was that dumb Oikawa doing?

“Iwaizumi, please begin getting ready to bring your friend home, it’s getting late” Hajime’s mom called from downstairs.

Hajime ducked under Oikawa’s arms and jumped off the bed. He turned and grabbed Oikawa’s hand from where it bounced off the bed. Oikawa’s somber face tilted into a sour smile, he nodded and hugged Hajime before he gathered his things and climbed down the stairs with arms full of an overflowing backpack.

(2)

In middle school Oikawa began being admired by all the girls in his class. He rarely escaped the horde of female friends to play with the boys by himself. Not that he didn’t enjoy learning the different ways to braid hair, or accessorize properly, or flutter his eyes in just the right way to make the boys swoon. Oikawa wasn’t entirely sure why the girls kept him to themselves, but he got sick of being pestered to play with them pretty quickly.

“Oikawa-kun, can I try putting mascara on you? My mom gave it to me for my birthday, but I’m too scared to put it on myself” Mitsu asked, pulling a small bottle out of her bag. Oikawa sighed then nodded, submitting himself to the experimental torture.

His worries and woes of the brush hitting his eyes or worse were all for naught because Mitsu barely got any mascara on the brush and she barely even touched his eyelashes. He didn’t really notice a difference when he looked in the mirror Mitsu had handed him shakily.

He gave her his widest smile, “it looks great, thank you.” Mitsu beamed at the compliment.

“Oikawa, come play with me,” Hajime commanded. Oikawa gave Mitsu an apologetic look, but once his back was turned he bit his lip in excitement and skipped over to Hajime.

When they were walking out Hajime stopped Oikawa, he grabbed the side of Oikawa’s face with his right hand, he brushed his thumb against Oikawa’s lower lashes. Hajime pulled his hand away slowly. Oikawa leaned into Hajime’s space subconsciously, he was pulled in and couldn’t pull himself out.

“Are you wearing mascara?” Hajime bluntly asked, he rubbed his finger against his thumb, he looked thoughtful and beautiful. Oikawa leaned back, he shook his head, shaking out the inappropriate thoughts like kissing Hajime’s pink and soft-looking lips. A blush burned his cheeks, embarrassment made his blood rush hot in his veins.

  
“I like it Oikawa, you don’t have to be embarrassed, it makes your eyes look pretty. Now come on, all the good spots will be gone,” Hajime grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and tugged him outside.

(3)

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa sang as he bounced over to Hajime, hands behind his back. Hajime downed the rest of his drink, not quite ready to handle Oikawa. Kindachi walked past, picking up his own cup from the rickety table the soda was on, giving Hajime a sympathetic look before stopping to talk to Kunimi by the table.

Hajime looked longingly at the large table, waiting for dinner that their coach promised would be coming soon. Hopefully the ominous smoke coming from the door to the kitchen wasn’t their dinner burning. The only reason he agreed to come to this “team bonding” party was the promise of free food.

“Iwa-chan, don’t ignore me” Oikawa pouted.

Hajime sighed, “what is it?”

Oikawa lifted his hand above Hajime’s head, green leaves and red berries dangling over his head. He looked down at Oikawa’s puckered lips, “that’s holly dumbass, if you’re planning on kissing someone you should use mistletoe.” Hajime pushed past Oikawa’s stiff arms to the table, where nearly charred food was being placed on the table. He shrugged off Watari’s stunned stare.

(4)

Oikawa was surrounded by girls, flirting shamelessly. Hajime snuck up behind him, Hajime grabbed Oikawa’s brown hair tightly, the strands were strained in his grip “we need to get to practice Assikawa.”

“Ouch Iwa-chan you’re so mean to me~ I need to talk with my fans~” Oikawa winked at the girls flirtatiously.

Hajime just pulled Oikawa’s hair rougher, Hajime dragged him down to the gym, already annoyed by Oikawa’s antics.

Hajime hated when Oikawa flirted with girls, whenever he did he’d also begin flirting with anything that has a pulse, especially Hajime. He’d grab Hajime’s arm and rub his hands all over boasting to the team how “Iwa-chan has the strongest arms here~”. Which would prompt the team to ignore Oikawa with disgust in favor of actually practicing. Which in turn made Oikawa pout and explain in great detail how all the girls outside love Oikawa.

That particular time wasn’t any different, although Hajime had to shove Oikawa’s face away in annoyance as Oikawa kissed Hajime’s cheeks, his kisses were getting unnervingly close to Hajime’s lips.

“Go practise your serves shittykawa.”

  
Oikawa nodded then skipped over to the ball cart.

(5)

Oikawa was hiding in a corner of the locker room. After losing to Shiratorizawa Oikawa held his head high, he bowed politely and walked away from the court without dropping his neutral expression. At least until the only person left in the locker room was Hajime.

“Oikawa, get up, the bus is going to leave soon” Hajime loomed over Oikawa’s crumpled body that sat in the corner of the room. He was wedged between two lockers that nearly hid him from Hajime’s scornful gaze.

Hajime grabbed at Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa ripped his arms away, he wiped his cheeks violently, shrieking “it wasn’t enough, I wasn’t good enough Iwaizumi,” as he shoved Hajime’s arms away weakly.

Hajime slapped Oikawa across the face, which shocked him into listening, “stop being selfish Tooru, none of us were enough, we’re a team,” Hajime leaned into Oikawa’s personal space. Hajime crouched in front of him, “you weren’t the only person out there and you aren’t the only person feeling this way, so shut up.”

Oikawa’s watery eyes practically shook with emotion, he put his hands on Hajime’s chest, leaning forward, close to--

“Hey, the bus is going to leave, so hurry up” Hanamaki shouted into the stuffy room, he slammed the door shut then ran back to the bus.

  
“Shittykawa, were gonna get stuck here because of you” Hajime jumped up, running to grab their things. Oikawa and Hajime barely made it to the bus on time. They dropped into the closest seats they could find, which were near the front of the bus. Hajime turned to look out the window, he grabbed OIkawa’s hand, squeezing roughly for nearly missing the bus, then he loosened his hold to a light grasp that Hajime knew comforted Oikawa.

(+1)

Hajime hated to admit it, but his grades were dropping too fast to comprehend. His mother was incredulous to Hajime's struggle in his English class. She decided the best solution was to keep Hajime trapped in his room until his grade rose. When that didn’t help she enlisted Oikawa to study with him. Oikawa had surprisingly good grades, it must stem from his innate need to be the best.

As of right now they were sitting on Hajime’s bed. The papers that surrounded them were covered in Oikawa’s adorable scribbles which he called notes. Well, they would be endearing if they were legible. The late afternoon sun shone through the window by his bed. The light was blanketed over Oikawa’s face, highlighting his soft facial features. He wanted to tell Oikawa he’s beautiful, but decided against it because the thought of Oikawa’s ego inflating any more than it was made his head hurt. Although the headache might be from all the English notes he’s read over.

“Do you know the irregular past tenses? Because I heard those will be a big deal on the test” Oikawa, for once, was serious with Hajime.

Hajime made a noise of affirmation, he was feeling an odd influx of affection for Oikawa, and it was making him do stupid things. Like grabbing Oikawa’s jaw to make Oikawa look at him.

“Can I kiss you?” Hajime asked bluntly, he stared intently, not willing to let him go easily. Oikawa nodded, and before Hajime could change his mind he pulled Oikawa towards himself. Hajime wanted to say the kiss made him see fireworks, but he couldn’t, because it was so much better. It was real and overwhelmingly loving. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and leaned back so Oikawa was laying on top of Hajime.

Oikawa pulled away to look at Hajime, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long.”

Hajime just gave him his you-are-an-idiot look, “then why didn’t you?”

Oikawa glared, he kissed Hajime again to stop his rude words. Oikawa aimed to get the kisses hotter and heavier by sucking on Hajime’s lower lip and running his hands down Hajime’s stomach. He dipped the tips of his fingers into the waist of Hajime’s pants. Hajime sat up, dumping Oikawa onto the foot of the bed, “don’t be stupid Oikawa, let’s get back to studying.”

Oikawa humphed and sat up. Hajime kissed the pout off of Oikawa, which worked a lot a better than a hug ever did. Oikawa hugged him anyways though, trying to kiss Hajime again. Hajime ignored him, he only allowed a kiss as a reward for every time he got a concept down.

“We should do this more often Iwa-chan.”

"Maybe, you idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think Oikawa began wearing mascara all the time just so he would get compliments from Iwaizumi.


End file.
